


Just You

by clownbee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, StiCy, Sting Eucliffe - Freeform, Sting is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownbee/pseuds/clownbee
Summary: The tears stopped going down his face and he gently cupped Lucy's face, and he kissed her lovingly, then pulled back. Back in the present, Lucy grinned when she thought back on what Sting had said that night, word for word. [One-Shot.]
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 13





	Just You

“Sting…” A pregnant, and worried, Lucy called out. It was eight in the morning, so where the hell could her soon to be baby father be right now? Hesitantly, she called his name again.

“Sting,” This time when Lucy did call out, and all she got was silence again, she started to get annoyed. Lucy groaned as she moved so she could lean on the bed’s headboard. She was not liking the quietness in the house.

“Sting Eucliffe!” Lucy said louder this time, not caring anymore. Lucy needed him and needed him right now. Such a pain, Lucy thought as she finally got out of bed. Mind you, she had a lot of trouble with that now. Being six months pregnant was not easy. 

“That’s it, get your ass over here or swear to God, I’ll literally _ sever _ your dick off!” The blonde woman yelled, making sure to emphasize the word sever to get her point across. However, Lucy was granted silence once again. She could mentally picture the fumes coming out of her ears. But instead of screaming in frustration, Lucy calmed herself and tried to keep her cool. She questioned why she got mad in the first place as she waddled around the bedroom. Lucy could feel her back getting tired already. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, Lucy then could see a small sticky note on the diner table. She circled around the table and picked up the note that was most likely written by Sting. “Oh,” Lucy scrunched up her nose as she tried to decipher the words on it. Yep, definitely written by him.

_ I’ll be back soon, the boys needed me for something. Breakfast is on the counter, I love you :) _

_ \-- Sting _

Lucy smiled at the last part of the note, it always put a smile on her face whenever he said that to her. No matter how angry or sad she was at moments, hearing those few words always made her feel safe and happy. Looking down at their baby, she couldn’t wait to be a mom and have a small family. Just thinking about that made Lucy cry with happiness. And speaking of crying of happiness, that was just exactly what Sting did when Lucy told him, as they had their weekly at-home date. Animatic tears ran down his face, as he was ranting on and on about how he was going to be a father. She never felt more relieved or happy in her life than that moment… which would probably change in a few months. 

If Lucy was gonna be honest about how she felt before telling him, to say Lucy was nervous about telling him was an understatement. While they were both having breakdowns about being future parents, Lucy confessed to Sting on how she thought he would get angry at her. The tears stopped going down his face and he gently cupped Lucy's face, and he kissed her lovingly, then pulled back. Lucy grinned when she thought back on what Sting had said that night, word for word.

“God, I would never get mad at you getting pregnant. I wouldn't want any other person to bear my child, Lucy. I want you and just you.” 

Yeah, Lucy Eucliffe definitely wasn’t complaining that she was going to be parents with the love of her life, and definitely not that she was pregnant with his baby, not one little bit. When she felt a little kick in her stomach, she had a feeling their baby agreed too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this, I typed this out at 4 AM when I had the sudden urge to write a StiCy Oneshot. And because of that, I apologize if there are any errors. Leaving thoughts on my writing is always welcomed and appreciated! Anyway, adieu!


End file.
